marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse
| Universe = Multiverse | Locations = London, England (Earth-311); Nueva York (Earth-928); New York, New York (Earth-90214); Horizon Labs {Earth-616); Earth-772; Earth-58163; Earth-14132; Earth-10919; Mumbai, India, (Earth-50101); Earth-8351; Earth-12131; Earth-12041; Earth-TRN453; Earth-TRN454; Earth-TRN455; Earth-TRN456; Earth-TRN457; Earth-TRN458; Earth-TRN461; Earth-65; Earth-2818; Earth-001; Earth-1771; Ikegami Medical Center, Atlas City, (Earth-31411); Octavius High, (Earth-TRN450); Otherworld; New York City, (Earth-1983); Earth-999; (Earth-7831); New York City, (Earth-14512); Avengers Tower, (Earth-98120); Earth-6375; Earth-96099; Forest Hills, Queens, (Earth-982); Loomworld, (Earth-001); Moon, New Lunar York, Armstrong Park, (Earth-449); Earth-13; Earth-1610; Earth-94; Earth-15011; Earth-70237; Earth-8545; Earth-7122; The Stadium, (Earth-803); Earth-51914; Earth-11; Earth-77013; Earth-981; Baxter Building, (Earth-802); Earth-13989; Earth-67; Earth-21205; Sims Tower (Earth-3145); Japan, (Earth-51778); Japan, (Earth-7041); Earth-8847; Earth-8847; Earth-30847; Earth-7082; Earth-138; Mexico D.F., Mexico, (Earth-15349); Earth-TRN389; Parker Residence, (Earth-3123) | Heroes = Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Spider-Man 2099, Werewolf Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir, Earth X Spider-Man, Ghost Spider, Prince of Arachne, Anansi, Spider-Man (Ben Reilly), Spider-Man 2211, Spider-Girl (Betty Brant), Captain Spider, Ultimate Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider (Kaine), Mangaverse Spider-Man, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man J, Spider-Monkey, Spider-Man (Bruce Banner), Weapon X Spider, Spider (Izumi), Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew), Spider-Girl (May Parker), Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Spider-Man (Ezekiel Sims), Doppelganger, Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon), Supaidāman, Madame Web, Spider 1602, Superior Spider-Man, Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman), Spider-Monster, SP//dr (Peni Parker), Iron Spider, Spider-UK, House of M Spider-Man, Fantastic Spider-Man, Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton), Six-armed Spider-Man, Assassin Spider-Man, Spider-Man India, Armored Spider-Man, Civil War Iron Spider-Man, Cyborg Spider-Man, Lady Spider, Silk, Ai Apaec, Alternate Spider-Friends Spider-Man, Spider-Cat, Alternate Spider-Man Unlimited, Avengers Forever Spider-Man 2099, Exiles Spider-Man 2099, Timestorm Spider-Man 2099, MC2 Spider-Man, Web-Warriors (Animated Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Girl (Petra Parker), Spyder-Knight, Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara), Ultimate Spider-Man II, Mini-Marvels Spider-Man, '67 Spider-Man, Cowboy Spider-Man, Sweat-Clad Spider-Man, Sentient Spider-Mobile, Spider-Horse, Spider-Men (Spider-Man Unlimited, Mangaverse Spider-Man, Battle-Damaged Spider-Man, Secret War Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir, House of M Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly), Bombastic Bag-Man, Armored Spider-Man, Last Stand Spider-Man, Captain Universe, Iron Spider, Bulletproof Spider-Armor Spider-Man, Ends of Earth Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider (Kaine), Spider-Man (Ben Reilly), FF Spider-Man, Electro-Proof Spider-Man, Sonic Big Time Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Classic Superior Spider-Man, Spider-Girl (Mat Parker), Spider-Gwen, Stealth Big Time Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man, Assassin Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Woman, Spider-Woman, Cyborg Spider-Man, Silk, Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Knight, Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton), Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon), Spider-Punk, Classic Spider-Woman, Webbing Costume Silk), Spider Moon-Man, Man-Spider, Spider-Vampire, Forever Yesterday Spider-Man, Cosmic Spider-Man, Spider-Man Reign, Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson), Hostess Twinkies Cakes Advertisement Spider-Man, Newspaper Strip Spider-Man, Spider-Girl (Penelope Parker), Spider-Punk, Spider-Wolf, The Goblin (Peter Parker), Arachnosaur, Spider-Man (Ben Parker), Master Weaver, Spider-Man J, Capcom Games Spider-Man, Arácnido II, Renew your Vows Spider-Man, Black-Suited Spider-Man, Hornet, Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly), Prodigy, Spider-Hulk, Ricochet, Wrestler Spider-Man, Future Foundation Spider-Man, Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin), Unidentified Silvery-White Haired Spider-Woman, Peter Parker without suit, Bombastic Bag-Man, Negative Zone Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Woman, Bussinessman Spider-Man, Spider-Jameson, Turkish Spider-Man, Timeslip Spider-Man, Dusk, Big Time Spider-Man, Charnel Spider-Man Spider-Boy, Spider-Prime, Spider-Man (Yu Komori), Turn Off The Dark Spider-Man, Electric Company Spider-Man, Tobey Maguire Spider-Man, Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, Nicholas Hammond Spider-Man, The Other, Karn, Spider-Ma'am, Amazing Octo-Spidey, Iron Fist / Spider-Man, Spider-Deadpool, Spider-Wolverine, New FF Spider-Man, Rorschach and Spider-Man Amalgam, Mighty Defenders Spider-Man, Mangaverse Spider-Man (alternate) | Villains = Inheritors (Solus, Morlun, Bora, Brix, Daemos, Verna, Jennix, Naamurah, Daarroh, Malos, Mortia, Thanis), Verna´s Hounds (Sable, Fireheart, Kravinoff, Vulture (Adrian Toomes), Vulture Noir, Young Vulture, Vulture (Raniero Drago), Vulture (James Natale), Scorpion, Rhino, Hammerhead, Ox, Hobgoblin, Menace, Monster, Multiple Green Goblins), Mysterio Noir, Mysterio (Earth-14512), Kingpin Noir, Public Eye, Alchemax (Tyler Stone, Winston), Lizard (Peter Parker), Aleksei Sytsevich, Spider-Goblin, Green Goblin (Norma Osborn), Ultimate Green Goblin, Electro (Earth-12041), Alchemist (Otto Octavius), Multiversal Sinister Six, (Sinister Soldiers), Jack O' Lantern, Hydro-Man, Spiderlings, Looter, Mangaverse Venom, Six Men of Sinestry (Green Goblin, Electro, Kraven, the Hunter, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Mysterio), Iron Man, Human Torch, Spider-Catchers (Dr. Noah Boddy, Green Goblin, Scorpion, Vulture, Electro), Dr. Warren, Captain Jessica, Thunderbolt Department, President Osborn, V.E.N.O.M., El Escorpión, Emerald Elf, Security Chief Watson | Others = Marion Jane Watsonne, George Stacy, Anna, Gabriel O'Hara, Fantastic Five (Human Torch Thing, Mister Fantastic), Wolverine, Alex, Mary Jane Watson (Earth-TRN455), Iron Mouse (Earth-TRN456), S.H.I.E.L.D. Unlimited (Nick Fury), Black Cat (Earth-TRN461), John Jonah Jameson (Earth-TRN461), Mary Jane Watson (Earth-TRN461), Carlie Cooper (Earth-TRN461), J. Jonas James' Son (Earth-TRN458), Merlin, Spider-Horse, J. Jonah Jameson (Earth-TRN453), J.Joanna Jameson, Nicole Fury, Harriet Osborn, John Jonah Jameson (Earth-TRN457), Felicia Hardy (Earth-90214), May Reilly (Earth-90214), Mary Jane Watson (Earth-90214), The Mary Janes (Mary Jane Watson, Glory Grant, Elizabeth Brant (Earth-65)), John Jonah Jameson (Earth-65), Matt Murdock, Dr. Kaori Ikegami, Hannah Ikegami, Sara Jane, Uncle Ted, Gene, Alcorps Industries, Spider-Friends (Iceman, Firestar) Ms. Lion, Beastials (Lord Tyger), Captain Britain Corps (Majestrix Saturnyne, Lady Roma, Captain Lionheart), Oscorp (Daredevil, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, SP//dr (Peni's father), Avengers (Earth-98120), (Captain America, Wolverine, Captain Marvel), Timestrom George O'Hara, LY.L.A., Mary Jane Watson (Earth-6375), Radioactive Spiders, Benjy Parker, Wes Westin, Mary Jane Watson (Earth-982), New Warriors (Nova, Water Snake), Mr. Robertson, Bannon, Katzenberg, John Jonah Jameson (Earth-449), Peter Parker (Earth-15011), Benjamin Parker (Earth-15011), May Reilly (Earth-15011), Mary Jane Watson (Earth-11), Eugene Thompson (Earth-11), May Reilly (Earth-11), Ms. Kraven, Ben Parker (Earth-11), Mary Jane Watson (Earth-77013), Daily Bugle (Earth-67) (J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant), Dr. Smythe, Dr. Madison, Punisher 2099, Spider-Horse, Peter Parker (Earth-3145), Mary Jane Watson (Earth-7122), Tiger Spirit, Mr. Mighty, Shango, Spider-Punk's Spider Army (Captain Anarchy), Arácnido I, Ezekiel Sims (Earth-3145), Peter Parker (Earth-3145), Uncle Ben, Peter Parker (Earth-3123), Lord Harold Osborne, Namor | Creators = Dan Slott; Olivier Coipel | FullSynopsis = After sensing that Silk was released from captivity by Spider-Man, Morlun stated that the Great Hunt, where he and his family would kill every Spider-Totem in the Multiverse, had begun. As the Inheritors killed numerous Spider-themed heroes, the time-displaced Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) created a team to fight the enemies. Meanwhile, other villains were embarked in similar quests. Earth-12041's Goblin tried to gather the DNA from different Spider-Men across multiple universes, and the Multiversal Sinister Six attempted to conquer numerous universes by taking the Isotope-8 from one in specific. And while the Great Hunt takes place, the Spider-Army must find a way to defeat Morlun, Karn, and the rest of the Inheritors once and for all. List of Casualties These are the known forty-two "Fallen Spiders" already hunted down and slayed by an Inheritor, as well as those killed during the course of the Totem War. According to Karn, his family has hunted many Spider-Totems, including hundreds of Spiders. For a complete list of casualties, either Spider-Totems or not, see this category. * Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) * Fantastic Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * House of M Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Alternate Civil War Iron Spider (Peter Parker) * Spider-Armor MK I Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Alternate Ai Apaec * Avengers Forever Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Timestorm Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Exiles Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Spider-Monster (Patton Parnel) * Alternate Spider-Friends Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Cat * Alternate Spider-Man Unlimited (Peter Parker) * MC2 Peter Parker * Spider Moon-Man (Peter Parker) * Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) * Man-Spider (Peter Parker) * Vampire Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Forever Yesterday Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man Unlimited MC2 Peter ParkerNew Spidey: Spider-Girl! * Golden Spongecake Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mighty Defenders Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Old Man Spider (Ezekiel Sims) * Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Wolf (Peter Parker) * The Goblin (Peter Parker) * Spider-Monkey (Peter Parker) * Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) * Captain Universe (Peter Parker) * Prince of Arachne (Peter Parker) * Arachnosaur * Spider-Girl (Betty Brant) * Capcom Games Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) * Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) (though he was later reborn almost immediately) * The Other * Negative Zone Spider-Man * Master Weaver * Spider-Man Reign (Peter Parker) * Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) * Thousands of other Spider-Totems | Part1 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Part2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | Part3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 11 | Part4 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 | Part5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 | Part6 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14 | Part7 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 15 | CustomSection1 = Edge of Spider-Verse | CustomText1 = * * * * * * * * * * | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = In reading order: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * The event had a 5-paged prelude in ''Free Comic Book Day 2014: Guardians of the Galaxy''. * Four teams were formed during this event: Peter's Team, Otto's team, Spider-Men (Earth-TRN461) and the Web-Warriors (Earth-12041). * Writer Dan Slott mentioned that only eight versions of Spider-Man couldn't be used in Spider-Verse, including those partially owned by Sony Pictures (the Spider-Man from Sam Raimi's film trilogy, the Spider-Man from Marc Webb's film duology, the Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and the Spider-Man from The Spectacular Spider-Man). }} ** In spite of that, Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man and Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man were referenced in . * Marvel's website has a Spider-Verse Scorecard written by Ben Morse, which lists most of the participating characters and provides "digital spotlights" of prior adventures where applicable. Notably, the Scorecard lists Spider-Ham 25th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1 as being set in Earth-25 instead of Earth-8311, and misspells "Assassin" as "Assasin" when referring to the Spider-Man from Earth-8351. * When asked on Twitter why the universe designations for Spider-Man Unlimited and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in and for Spider-Gwen in differed from those listed in the Marvel Universe Appendix, Dan Slott responded that "unless mentioned in actual stories, designations in wiki entries and handbooks don't count." The validity of his statement is yet to be confirmed, and the wiki has made a policy of treating the "retconned" designations as alternate universes. ** In an official FAQ response in in regards to the universe designation of Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, editor Nick Lowe stated that "There are a lot of universes out there, so maybe there's a version of the Amazing Friends who are still alive. I wouldn't bank on it, though." * Despite having gotten Spider powers from Peter Parker, the Venom symbiote and its progeny from Earth-616 are not counted as Totems. In spite of this declaration, versions of Venom and Carnage still appear alongside the various Spider-Men and Women that are depicted in the Web of Life and Destiny in , and it is also contradicted by [[What If? Spider-Man Vol 1 1|''What If Spider-Man Killed Kraven the Hunter?]], which established Venom and Anti-Venom as Spider-Totems. The editorial reason Agent Venom and other symbiote characters weren't included in ''Spider-Verse was because Marvel had to draw the line somewhere and chose to exclude the symbiotes from the event. * reveals the event takes place the day before Ultimate Peter Parker was revealed to be alive after being revived by Oz. * According to writer Dan Slott and editor Nick Lowe, the Spider-Man from Earth-7831 is the one from both the Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: Unlimited cartoons, which they decided were "logically" in the same continuity. }} }} This is disregarded by . * Spider-Ham is stated to be from Earth-25, but this is retconned in and , which state he is from Earth-8311. | Trivia = * When asked if Spider-Boy would appear in Spider-Verse, Dan Slott sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah, DC is going to let us do that, I'm sure. Let me call my DC contact right now." }} ** However Spider-Boy partially appeared as a cameo/easter egg in the last page of . * Dan Slott was inspired by his own work on the game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions to conceive Spider-Verse. }} * Spider-Verse was originally going to be a story set during Superior Spider-Man, and would've run in the place of the Necessary Evil and Darkest Hour story arcs. }} * Due to the fact that the Inheritors were hunting down Spider-Men, women, and children all across the multiverse, no children were harmed in the Spider-Verse storyline. | Links = }} References ru:Паучий мир pt-br:Aranhaverso Category:Multiverse Category:Spider-Man Storylines